A Different typ of Graduation
by fanficfreak14
Summary: a very pregnant harry and cerdric go to speak at a graduation of there times at school and the triwizard tournament but what happens when harry goes into labor based off "A Birth at the Hogwarts Graduation" read it took my own spin on it why cause im wierd MPREG
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so over this!" Yelled the distraught man waddling down the steps of Hogwarts, "Oh it'll be over in a month or so love just relax" said his husband in a calming tone.

"How can I relax Cedric I'm fat, my feet are sore I have a constant back ache plus I have a craving for spice chicken how can I relax" harry said in distress "love you're

not fat your pregnant and when this is over we can go get you some spicy chicken from the kitchens and as for those back aches and sore feet how about when we get

our rooms you lay down and eat your chicken and I give you nice massage all over will that help love" said Cedric in a calming relaxing voice, harry sighed just hearing

what was planned after the ceremony –that he didn't want to go to - as the lovely coupl walked into the great hall every one became silent and waited patently for the couple to make there way to the podium when they were half way up the ailse leading to the podium harry stoped ded in his tracks and doubled over in pain.

A/N: sorry for not updating school gets in the way kinda cliff hanger ill try to update sooner


	2. Chapter 2

Almost in an instant there was a flock of people wondering what was wrong with the boy who lived but Cedric wasn't having any of that " all of you get the hell away from us unless one of you have the nurse with you get the bloody hell away from us" he said holding on to harry possessively just then the nurse ran in with a very tired looking Hermione and Ron

"out of my way, out of my way"

she said as she bent down next to harry and Cedric and started to poke and feel harry's tummy while harry on the other hand was moaning in pain " Merlin's beard" she said in astonishment " your in labor and a month early at that" "What! I cant be in labor in not due till next month i cant deliver her now she's not ready" " well this little girl think's other wise" " oh fu-ughh oh god's that one hurt" " when was your last contraction harry?" "about a minuet before that one" Cedric responded

"well this little girl is in a hurry inst she" she said then she address's the crowd surrounding them "all of you out now" no one moved then a reporter in the crowd responded saying "we don't have to leave if we don't want to we have rights to watch what we want to" then harry just lost it at that comment, standing up with the help of the nurse and Cedric he said

"who the bloody hell do you think you are saying you can watch me deliver _my _baby, none of you have any rights to watch me give birth this is a private a fair"

" so what -said the same reporter - ,what are you going to do about it your in labor you cant do anything" then silently harry said under his breath

" hell hath no furry like that of a pregnant man" then there was a flurry of magical activity in the great hall then one bye one every one left leaving only Cedric harry and the nurse then harry clasped in a scream of pain then he felt a pop and realized his water had broken


	3. Chapter 3

" oh crap" harry said his voice breaking at the end then sitting down with his knees with his legs bent already waiting for his little girl to be born "well then lets get started shall we" and with that the nurse was between harry's legs taking off his pant and underwear and Cedric was behind harry sitting on his knee's holding both of his hands and whispering sweet things to calm his lover

" oh merlin this hurt's" harry said leaning his head back against Cedric's cheast "its ok love rember we'll have a little gilr after this"

" you only 5 cenimeters you need to be 10 for you to push"

"any way to speed the process up? im desparate"

"acutly yes walking does help bring the head down a bit,or you could try the ball."

"what ball, fuck that hurt" harry said cringing when a contraction hit

"a birthing ball its something muggle women use when there in labor"

"how does he use it"cedric asked holding harry to help him relax

"well all he has to do is either sit or lay on though i recomend laying,because it'll take some of the pressure off his back"

" it your choice -"

"lets try that this is to much" with that the nurse accioed the ball to the great hall and with the help of cedric they laid harry on the ball and slowly started to move around

"harry i need to ask you something "


	4. Chapter 4

" you realy think that this is a great time to ask me something"

"well i was going to ask you after the ceromony but then you went into labor..."

"well then what is it you want to ask m-SWEET MERCY" he cried then harry fell to the floor on his hands and knee's as the nurse saw this she was behind harry in a secnd checking him then she gasped "your fully dialated that was preaty fast,though harry i have to ask wat positions you want to be whill delivering"

"i want to be leaning"

"any way in particluer maybe on cedric the ball maybe one of the chairs its all up to you"

" i want to be leaning on the ball, can we hurry this up please theres a pressure down there"

"oh oh ok come on dear cedric behind the ball harry over it please now cedric if harry needs to sqeez your hands you let him ok"

"yep got it"

As they got into posiotions the nurse told harry to push on the next contraction as it cam harry screamed in excruciating pain his head falling on to the ball

"good harry good keep it up like that and we wont be hea long" she said as she saw the little girls head of hair whill harry on the other hand was redy to rip off cedrics ballsack "i swear to you cedric diggory, . . , DAER MERLIN THAT HURTS!" harry screamed when he had another contraction

"Thats right harry let it out scream if you must but you have to push with it"

"I am bloody well pushing what do you think im doing having tea with merlin"

"harry im so sorry for putting you through this we wont have anymore children" cedric said wincing as he herd his love scream in agony

"your bloddy right we wont be having anymore beause if we do your carrying the lot"

"ok harry your almost done on the contraction dont push just let gravity do the work'

"oh you dont say cause i dont think i can push anymore"

"harry im so sorry if this is horribal timing but i need to ask if you would re-new our vowls"

"thats what you wanted to ask of course i will but first i need to have this little girl"he said wincing when his little girl slipped from his body into the nursees hands

a second later there was a nothe contraction and harry scremed and started pushing the nurse saw this and handed the littke girl to her other father and got to work then gasped "oh my there seems to bee another baby in there my dear"

"what?!"harry said his voice cracking as he did


	5. Epilogue

_ A YEAR LATER_

_"I still cant believe this"harry said to himslef getting ready in the mirror_

_"I cant believe this is happening" cedric said to himself as he got ready in looking at a mirror_

_It was finaly here the day harry and cedric re-new there vows a year after there three daughters were born Sandy,Alex,and May who all had hair like there daddy Cedric but is was wild like there other daddy Harry thoughvery nor thought it was funny that they had there daddies adventures side always getting into trouble even though they could barely walk let alone toodle but thay have a tendency to grab things and bring them down to them or have a bit of accidental magic while very one else thought it was cute though there parents could say different._

_As Harry got ready to walk down the aisle he saw every one he loved waiting his lover his daughters,friends, Wesley family even a few people from the ministry were he worked at but when he looked to his side he saw his godfather siris black waiting to walk him down to his beloved._

_When harry and siris got down the aisle harry was smilling as so was cedric as siris let go of harries arm he gave his godson a kiss on the head and hug and sat down in his seat up front_

_Then harry took cedrics hand there they stood together as the ceromny began as the ceromny went on there were tears shed smilles and glances to frinds and family and thoose they consided family when the cermony the pastor bound them in matramoney and said "you may kiss your beoved" and with that harry and cedric kissed each crowd chered and claped over haw beautidul everything was. They Truley wear beautifal and happy couple and family._

_ THE END_


End file.
